


Commanding the Commander

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many wondered if he was always so controlled, so commanding even off the field of battle. Oh she knew, she knew more than anyone would dream of.  He was indeed every bit of the Commander in the privacy of their quarters as he was out here. But what would it be like if say, he was not in control? What if one time she could make him cry out her name to the black city, to see him squirm under the weight of her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding the Commander

Sounds of steel clashing tore through the crisp morning air of Skyhold. The Commander, tall and proud, in nothing but a cotton shirt and leather trousers hung preciously over the contours of muscles. He wore only that on purpose, he knew who would be there, who would be watching the show.

The Inquisitor watched, as she did so often. These were her troops just as well, today she took time out to watch the spectacle unfold as Commander and recruit sparred in the center of the courtyard.

Many wondered if he was always so controlled, so  _commanding_  even off the field of battle. Oh she knew, she knew more than anyone would dream of.  He was indeed every bit of the Commander in the privacy of their quarters as he was out here. But what would it be like if say, he was not in control? What if one time she could make him cry out her name to the black city, to see him squirm under the weight of her body.

To watch as he unraveled into nothing more than a pile of mewls and moans under  _her_ for once.

Amelia squeezed her legs, the heat pooling at the base of her stomach as her mind drifted off the sparing match. When it was all over she clapped with the others as Cullen knocked the poor recruit to the mud below them. She clapped, slowly, _deliberately_ , as he turns in her direction.

He knew she was there, but the look in her eyes, dark; glazed over with desire as they were. He gulped. She looked at him like a predator staring down its prey, no that wasn’t it. It was more like she was sizing him up, studying him like she studied the chess board; she was contemplating her next move. What it was he could not say, and he was thankful it was a cold breeze roaring past his burning face.

He now watched through the crowd as Amelia swayed her hips, up the stone stairs to the main hall. Cullen knew where she was heading and could no longer wait. Something about her seemed off, and if this was the desired effect, she got it.

He counted.  _1…2…3…_  before heading up after her. She shot him a devious glance, one filled with lust and want. Was she – waiting for him?

She winked across the hall, slipping through the wooden door to her quarters. He gulped. Her stare, it was doing something to him. Cullen wanted nothing more now than to touch her, glide his hands across her scars, her hips.

And as calm as the Maker was willing him to be, he made it across the Hall, all while his pulse quickened with each step.

The door slid open, slowly as to not make a peep. His boots, quiet against the stones. A part of him was glad he wasn’t wearing his normal armor, it was nice not having to compensate for the heavy metal.

The final door. He opened it and not surprised to find her there on the bed, leg crossed over the other, hand placed on her knee in a show of control. She was waiting for him, patiently. He took a step closer and she watched, never removing her gaze, a smirk tugged at her lips.

“Inquisitor.” his voice shaky, something about the way she was looking at him. His cock twitched behind the leather, aching to be free, aching to be surrounded by her. It was driving him mad.

“Commander, it is nice you showed up.”

He threatens to come over, arms stretched out and ready to have his way. But she puts her hand up, and he stops mid step. He not sure himself why.

She shakes her head, wagging her finger at him. “First you must strip, then you may come over.”

His brows shot up quizzinly on his head. But complied with the order. Shirt first, he grabbed the base and pulled it over his head slowly.

She swallowed back the moan as his skin was revealed bit by bit. He should not have such a perfectly taunt stomach, and he used it against her, especially when he was over her. He looked at her, the sound of the buckle coming undone almost doing her in. but no, she shakes her head. Amelia watches him hook his fingers around the laces and slowly loosens them, pulling his trousers down.

He stands there now in nothing but his smalls, it doesn’t help that he’s already hard, they are going to have to make smalls for men that cover more up, this is just _torture_.

Cullen grins, he can see what this is doing to her, her legs squeezing together. He cups the bulge, rubbing and he moans.

“Cullen.” She squeaks, catching herself off guard. Clearing her throat she manages to continue, “Strip all your clothes Commander.” Her tone between a mix of calm and smoky, sending a fire up Cullen’s spine.

She almost broke down, lost her composure. No she needs to hold herself together, she wants to see  _him_  come undone. But watching him, Maker, there is definitely a reason he is the commander.

“Accept my sincerest apologies, my Lady. I got carried away.” He said tugging at his smalls till they were part of the pile on the floor, she almost whines at the low husky voice he uses on her. Oh what she would give to have him murmur that way against her skin…

_What a sexually frustrating ass._

She curls a finger at him, cooing, and all too willingly he walks over, in front of her in just half a second. She points to the bed, slipping from his grasp as she gets up. He lays on his back, the sheets cool against his already burning skin.

Amelia stands at the edge of the bed, hands curled around the buttons of her blouse. She snaps one open, the freckled, scared skin of her collarbone revealed and he growls. She raises a brow, smirking at his reaction. Playing with the second button, then the third, slowly, teasing him with each moment more skin is revealed.

Cullen can’t take it, springing up to her he takes the blouse and rips it off, throwing it hazardless on the floor. He pushes her breasts together, mouth covering the sensitive nipples, licking as he pulls on with his teeth.

She gasps, soft sighs slip through her lips. She snakes her hands through his curls and suddenly pulls his hair, forcing his wondering mouth from her skin, it takes him by surprise.

“I’m not done yet, you need to wait.” She breathes, almost losing her composure again. Maker help her she’s ready to just let him have his way.

He leans back smirking, propping himself on his elbows. His amber eyes glazed over with lust watch as she unties the strings of her pants and along with her smalls, pulling them down. His breathing quickens, gripping the sheets trying desperately not to sit back up and take her. This is pure torture, but arousing at the commanding voice she is managing to speak.

She crawls onto him, rolling her hips on his cock. He fights back thrusting into her right there, but she curls her fingers around him and holds him down with her other hand. His breathing is heavy, the sight of her threating to do him in. He bites on his lower lip.

“You know I always wondered. What would it be like if the great Commander Cullen was not in control? What if the semblance of decorum, the militaristic manners he showed the world… crumbled?” She crawls further up his chest, her desire coating him as she does. She leans down near his ear, breathe brushing against him, kissing his earlobe before scraping her teeth across it. She pinned his wrists against the bed when he threatened to grab her hips, “I want to see what happens, don’t you?”

His hips thrust up on their own violation to the soft sultry tone of her voice.

Cullen leans up kissing her neck, stubble rough against her skin. He bites, sucking along the length of her neck, licking the marked skin after. Moaning as he plants open mouth kisses on the pulse point. He’s trying to take control, she knows this and this time it won’t work.

Against every will in her body, she pulls away from his reach, hands still pinning his to the bed. He attempts to go after her but can’t.

“I’m going to let go of your beautiful hands, you come after me…” She leans down and kisses the tip of his nose. He almost whines. “…I leave, and you’re left here even more frustrated than now. Got it?”

“Where is this coming from?” He growls as she crawls back over his hip. Doing as she says he grips the sheets so he isn’t grabbing her and embed half-moon marks. If she would just let him touch her –

Fingers once again curl around him, pumping him slowly, thumb running over the crown and flicking drops of precum. Head throw back against the pillows, he lets out a straggled moan from deep in his chest, hips bucking off the bed. “Come now, I’m sure you have more restraint then that.” She croons teasingly. Her name leaves his lips like a prayer as she continues her ministrations.  The tightness and heat pooling at the base almost unbearable. His cock twitches in her hand, he’s close, and almost to confirm her thoughts he’s thrusting into her hand.

“Maker.” He moans, or was it a whimper? She can’t tell. “Sweet Andraste I’m – I’m…”

And with that she releases him, hips rolling over him just out of reach. “Do you want me?” she asks, leaning down and swirling her tongue over his chest as it rises and falls with short ragged breathes.

He nods, unable to speak after what she just put him through. His hands clawing at the sheets.

“Tell me, and you can take over.” She purrs, lips gently kissing up to his chin. He squints, unsure if the words he’s hearing are real. Everything is almost like a blur as fingers walk across his chest, resting just over his racing heart.  _Yes, yes I want you, Maker I want you;_  she can hear him croak out much to her delight. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep it up any longer.

She lowers her head, lips brushing over his. He can feel her grin against his skin. “Then take me,  _Commander_.” She purrs.

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Cullen grabs her hips and rolls them over, the sudden motion makes her giggle and even snort for a second. Hands glide over her curves, tracing each scar, each freckle. He was going to tease her, make her suffer just has she had done to him, but no longer can he wait. Her legs wrap around him, warm and open, her sex rubbing against him. A shuddering moan tears through this throat as her inviting wet heat envelops him. Lips crash on one another, he licks her lower lip coaxing his tongue in her mouth. Nails scrape through his curls as she explores his mouth, that sweet, sweet mouth of his, now that she thinks she should have made him please her with it, too late, next time. Oh she is definitely doing this again.

He cradles her face, hands trembling as his kisses become chaotic. He grins against her at each moan and sigh. He slips from her lips, head now in the crook of her neck, teeth scraping her skin leaving marks. The flat of his tongue is cool, languid on her hot skin, licking and lavishing each spot he just left.

“ _Cullen_.” She murmurs in his ear. “Faster… Cullen, go faster.”

And he obliges, hands drift down to the curve of her hips, his grip all that much tighter. She enjoys the little spikes of pain from him. He lifts himself up, looking down at her. Pupils blown wide with desire, desire for  _him_. He will never get enough of that. He pulls out completely, watching the way her mouth curls into a ‘O’

“Maker, you’re beautiful.” He manages to say between breathes.

Before she can say any type of reply he’s thrusting back into her, all the way to the hilt. She moans, loudly. He’s sure it echoed back down to the mail hall.

He leans over her, hand at the side of her head. The new angle hitting that spot and she trembles. Arms lazily clinging to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Her walls tighten around him, he rutts into her. She finally lets go, body tensing up and back arching as waves of pleasure rack through her body. 

The sound emanating from her mixed with the clenching of her so tight around him send him over the edge right with her. One last thrust and he copies her cries as his seed fills her.

Cullen lazily runs his mouth over hers, grinning as he rolls off. Both breathing heavily as they attempt to come back down to reality.

Amelia curls next to him, fingers tracing shapes along the light sprinkles of hair. He smiles when she draws a little heart. “I think I should do this more often.”

“I don’t know,” He kisses her forehead, wiping away a bead of sweat near her brow, “Did you at least get your answer?”

“Oh yes. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you turned into a mess near the end.” She chuckles breathlessly. He pulls her closer, shaking his head. They have work still they must do, but it can wait. Besides, the next thing on his list was sparring with the Inquisitor, though he’s pretty sure this was close enough. 


End file.
